


Protecting You

by Liyyah



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, idk wtf this is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Lucifer's worst fears almost come true when Chloe is attacked in her own home.





	Protecting You

Lucifer leaned against the countertop, idly sipping his drink. Unfortunately, there was no amount of alcohol that could dull the memory of the Detective being in danger. A small part of him had hated to break his word to Marcus but that meant nothing when it came to the Detective’s safety. _She_ was all that mattered.

If anything ever happened to her...

His phone vibrated suddenly, pulling him out of his thoughts and he let out a shaky sigh as he quickly picked it up.

“Hello,” he answered without even looking at the screen.

It didn’t matter who was calling. He just needed a distraction. And right now he would take anything he could get.

“Lucifer?” came a tiny voice from other end.

“Trixie?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. The tremor in those three syllables didn’t escape his attention and his heart began beating faster in his chest. “Is everything alright?”

“There’s someone in the house,” she said in a rush. “I’m hiding in the closet but mommy’s out there and I think she’s fighting him off and I called the cops but I’m scared-”

“Hang on,” Lucifer cut her off, panic already starting to flow through his veins. “I’m on my way.”

Just like that, he dropped everything, and before he knew it he was at the Detective’s front door. It was only then that he realised he’d _flown_ there. He had used the very wings he despised, a curse of his own from his father.

But he couldn’t dwell on that just yet.

_That wasn’t his priority at the moment._

The noose around his neck tightened more with each second that passed as he raced into the house.

“Detective!” he shouted, his breath threatening to fail him.

In an instant, she came into view, lying on the floor as a hulking man straddled her with hands around her throat.

All Lucifer could see was red as he rushed over to them. Red like the blood that would cover the walls of hell when he had finished with this man. Red like the fire that engulfed him at the fact that someone dared to put their hands on _her_. Red like the anguish that blossomed in his chest whenever there was even the slightest chance of the Detective being hurt.

Everything was a blur as Lucifer grasped the man by his shoulder and flung him off. The crash that echoed throughout the house as he fell was loud enough to wake the dead. Lucifer was about to make his way over to where he lay in a crumpled heap and tear him apart limb by limb but the Detective’s coughing stole his focus.

His attention was fixed on her as she sat up, struggling for air and Lucifer knelt beside her. Gently, he took her face in his hands, the need to feel her overwhelming him.

“Detective,” he uttered, his tone still marred with worry. “Chloe. Are you alright?”

Her gaze was locked with his as she slowly began to breathe normally again. And in that stare was pure affection.

_That was red too._

“Yeah,” she answered, barely a whisper but Lucifer could see the fear that lingered in her eyes.

It shattered him.

“Trixie!” Chloe called out and he let his hands drop. “You can come out it’s safe now sweetie.”

At that, the tiny human came bounding into the room, heading straight into her mother’s arms. She pulled her into her, holding her as close as possible.

“Are you okay monkey?” Chloe asked, pulling back for just a second to examine her daughter.

“I’m okay mommy,” she replied quietly.

“You were very brave,” Lucifer found himself saying, the sight of the tears on the child’s face tugging at his stomach.

She managed to send him a small smile as she buried her face into Chloe’s chest again.

“Thank you Lucifer,” said Chloe, her voice soft with sunlight that caressed his heart.

He wanted to tell her that she never needed to thank him. That he would always be there for her. That he would never let anything happen to her.

But all of the words got stuck in his throat because he couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he almost lost her.

_He could not lose her._

So instead, he reached out, wrapping his arms around Chloe who still held Trixie. Lucifer allowed his eyes to fall shut as he breathed her in, trying to soothe his frayed nerves.

More than anything, he wanted to slaughter the man who had broken into her home. He also needed answers because this whole thing didn’t sit right with him. This _could_ have just been some random act of violence. A lunatic on a fresh killing spree. However Lucifer had learned that nothing was coincidence.

All of a sudden, Amenadiel’s words from earlier flashed across his mind.

_There are so many things that Father can still take away from you._

Was this his punishment for trying to help Marcus get rid of his mark?

 _I_ _stopped_ _Father_ he thought furiously. _I_ _broke_ _my_ _word_.

All for Chloe. Because he couldn’t risk her. And now here she was, right in harm’s way.

With the Detective in his arms, Lucifer vowed once more that he would never let her get hurt. He wouldn’t let _any_ _of_ _them_ get hurt. Trixie, Linda, Ella...hell even _Dan_ , they were all his family. His father would have to go through him to get to them.

But Chloe was his _partner_.

_She was his everything._

Chloe getting hurt was Lucifer’s own personal hell. So for one night, he built a bubble around them where they were untouchable. Time slowed as he held his entire world close, all of the stars in the sky looking down on them.

Not many people were aware that the devil possessed a heart. But more would be surprised if they knew that it beat for Chloe Decker.

And as long as Lucifer was still standing, her heart would keep beating too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Deckerstar before and I KNOW it's bad but I dreamed this scene and it wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks for reading though.


End file.
